


海边传说

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 海妖Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Duff从来没想过海妖是真的，也不相信爱情来得这么快。





	海边传说

七月的炎日见证了货船驶入海港，码头因货船的到来更加显得忙碌起来，与货物一同到来的还有一批水手，这里只是他们的中转站，等到卸货完毕，新货物运进船里之时，他们又要踏上甲板，去往下一个地方，他们刚刚从船长那获得了他们的工资——一小袋沉甸甸的金币，支撑他们这几日用在美酒与美人上的挥霍，人生苦短，搞不好下一次出海就会遇到海盗或者风浪，为何还因为一点小钱而放弃在美人怀里醉倒的机会呢？  
水手们把货放好之后，和同伴打声招呼就钻入他们心仪的小酒馆去了。在这批因日照而显得有些沧桑的面孔之中，一个年轻人最为突出，他瘦瘦高高的身形、在阳光下耀眼到令人眩晕的金发让他看起来似乎没有遭受过生活的考验，码头上的小偷估计是看重了他这一点，企图抢去他这一程辛劳所获得的薪水，年轻水手面对这些不安好心的当地人，只是迅捷地展示了他的拳法，给码头留下了几个痛倒在地的家伙后就进入了酒馆，他似乎没有受这突发事情的影响，还拿出一枚金币投入了酒馆门口半乞讨半工作的吉普赛女人的盆子里，然后才推门而入。  
“嘿！Duff！”酒馆里的人听见门铃的声音便把目光从眼前的酒杯放到了年轻人的身上，Duff可以说是水手里面最为好相处的那个，加上驾驶能力高超，他去到哪里都是呼声一片，有老水手认为要是谁再稍微帮他一下，说不定年纪轻轻就能当上船长。  
夜间Duff想离开的时候，下午被他施舍的老妇人把他拉到一边，呢喃着要给他占卜，Duff半信半疑，看到那在夜色下已经看不清颜色的帐篷里空无一人，不像是个陷阱。女人让他抽牌，他照着做了，把抽出的牌递给了对方，然后对方笑了笑，说他会遇到爱情，一段非凡的、奇妙的爱情。Duff一点都不相信，难道今晚他能找到爱情？怎么可能？未来也没有可能，还有三天他就要离开，在只有男人的船上他找谁恋爱去？非凡，奇妙？难道是说被传说中的海妖拖入海底去吗？Duff觉得这荒诞得有点好笑，可老妇人的语气让他觉得不像是在骗他，但是他觉得这预言一点都不准确，于是占卜结束之后他就离开了，并把女人说的话抛在脑后，把自己投入到温柔乡里去了。  
快乐的日子总是过得很快，悠闲的码头生活钝化了Duff对时间的敏锐，但是工作要紧，所有人都恋恋不舍地踏上了船，装了满满一船舱的货物，临走前Duff还买下了一把旧琴，看起来已经有一些年头了，表面覆盖着油污，但不影响它是一把好琴的事实，Duff那已经看过了各国货物的眼光随意一撇，就知道这琴应该想办法低价买下来，临走前有个女孩跑过来向他兜售玫瑰，狡猾的小鬼，她的确是找对人了，Duff看着孩子的笑容没有办法拒绝，最后只好把鲜艳的花朵塞在了琴的琴弦才离开。  
船离开了港口，驶向另一块大陆，水手们都在梦乡里游荡，唯有Duff一个人跑上了甲板，今天太忙了，他还没有来得及把新拿到手的琴弄干净。他把花从拿了出来，这花对他来说没什么用，于是他就把鲜花从船上丢了下去，转身拿出一块勉强算得上干净的破布，小心翼翼地擦拭起来，他果然没看错，去掉污垢的琴在月光上折射漂亮的光，他迫不及待地弹奏起来，他已经太久没有弹过琴了，他一开始只是简单地拨弄琴弦，随后他想起了一些曲子的旋律，于是他边弹着边哼唱起来，海浪也在给他伴奏，“要是有人在旁边就更好了。”Duff想着，一个人自娱自乐固然不错，但要是有个听众就再好不过。  
他听见船边传来了异样的响动，他从甲板探出头去，留给他的只有一圈圈水花，刚刚丢下去的花也不见了，也许只是一条大鱼，Duff想借着月光看个究竟，水面下那一大块阴影已经朝远处游去了。  
这趟旅途一开始就不太顺利，他们行驶的第五天，船上经验最为丰富的水手便指出这几天海面上会有风暴，他们只好将船驶入就近的一个海湾，等风暴在海面上肆虐之后他们继续出发。在风暴来临的前一夜，海洋是宁静的，这位变化无常的女性正在积攒她的力量准备未来一瞬间的爆发，向所有人展现她的威仪。  
Duff可不怕她，今天无风无浪，天上也没有云，月亮失去了她的轻纱把裸露的皎洁的身体遮掩，蓝色的海上泛着一层层银光，整个海面就像是贵族胸前挂着的镶嵌着硕大蓝色宝石的银饰一样漂亮。Duff被海风推上了岸边一块平整的礁石，他又拿起他的琴，旅途太过寂寞，他的琴在被他获得的时刻已经成为了他旅途上一个无言又有言的好伴侣。他今天弹的是家乡的曲子，他的家乡也在海边，因此这曲子每一个旋律都在表现着浪花的翻腾。Duff弹得过于投入，竟然有人悄悄从海里爬了出来。  
等Duff发现时对方已经在那多时，他拔出腰间的短刀向对方刺去。对方立刻滑进了水里，就像条鱼一样。过了会才露出了头发和眼睛，接着慢慢举起了双手，“投降，投降，你们人类都是这样子做的吧？”Duff稍微放松了一些，但还是没有把刀放回刀鞘。见Duff把手放了下去，水里的人才慢悠悠地重新上岸，看到对方坐在自己对面的礁石上，Duff睁大了双眼。  
是只海妖，只在传闻里出现过的海妖。Duff从来没有想过这种生物是真的，虽然他还年轻，但他也算是见识过大风大浪的人了，他见过巨鲸，体验过风暴是怎么摧残他们的船，遇到过海盗，在鲨鱼的利齿之下救过人，但是他没有想到过海妖是真的。  
和传说不一样，海妖是男的，他有着人的上半身，和鱼的尾巴，一条比他上半身长上些许，长满了黑色鳞片的鱼尾，黑色的卷发让Duff想到了那些依附在船底的贝类——它们简直是一样黑，或者说像是那些被冲到沙滩上的黑色小海藻，他童年时期常常把那些海藻捡起来丢进水里，对方湿漉漉的头发搞不好也是一样的触感。  
“你不打算再弹弹吗？我喜欢你们人类的曲子。”海妖不像传说那样有着好嗓子，但算不上难听，可能是悦耳的歌声是女性的专属？海妖没有理会水手的胡思乱想，见他不再朝自己挥舞刀子，朝着Duff挪近了一点。他的眼睛像是注入朗姆酒的玻璃珠，在Duff摸索着怎么继续弹的时候，他就望着浪花爬上他的尾鳍，  
等Duff弹完之后，海妖不急着离开，而是抓着Duff问这问那的，海妖的手很凉，和海水一样凉，让Duff打了个寒颤。海妖讲话像是在吐泡泡，他问Duff的琴，问他们——Duff和他的船打算在这里待多久：“你们是不是只是来这里避难的？”得到Duff的肯定之后，Duff看见他撇了撇嘴：“你们总是避风雨的时候才会来这里。”不过海妖也不生气，他让Duff等一等，然后潜入了水中，掏出了那一支被海水浸泡到失去了最初形态的玫瑰，原来是海妖把玫瑰拿走了，“这是从哪里来的？”海妖问他，“陆地，我从陆地带来的。”Duff猜想可能是他的玫瑰把海妖引来了，希望那家伙不要缠着自己把他带到陆地上去。等月亮沉下去的时候，他也同着月亮沉入水里。  
Duff拿着琴又惊又恐地回到了船上，躺回属于自己的床，他脑里的所思所想冲出其他水手的呼噜声编成的罗网，飞到洋面上去了。他的脑子已经被那个黑色的海妖占据，他的出现就和今天的月亮一样假，一样漂亮。Duff觉得形容男性，海妖应该是个男性，不应该用漂亮这个词，漂亮是来形容女性的，但是事实正是与他的认知不符。他想起了之前休息那几天，那个给他占卜的老妇人说过的话，那几句话让他害怕起来，Duff安慰自己，未来肯定会遇到一个姑娘，然后他就会有爱情，他怎么会爱上一个海妖，一个雄性的海妖。  
风暴肆虐起来了，他们躲在避风港里，看着海洋女神展示她残酷的一面。Duff在想那个海妖会不会像那些被卷起来的鱼一样被狠狠地砸回海里去，也许待多一晚，他还能看到海妖。可时间不等人，风暴一停，为了货物，他们就匆匆离开，继续驶向他们的目的地。  
Duff以为海妖不会再来了，但是他继续摆弄着他的琴，夜里他听见了水花声，他探出头去，发现海妖在水里朝他挥手，这时Duff才知道先前自己以为的大鱼原来是海妖，难怪他在避风港时会找上门来。他小心翼翼地把海妖拉了上来，海妖黑色的尾巴在甲板下留下了一滩水渍，这回是Duff反问海妖叫什么了，海妖想了想才回答Duff：“Slash，你可以叫我Slash。”他说话太含糊了，Duff没有听清楚，于是他抓过Duff的手，写上了几个字母，字母歪歪扭扭的，就像他扭来扭去的尾巴。  
海洋上多了一个秘密。一个仅属于水手与海妖的秘密。夜里没有人的时候，Duff就把Slash拉上来，Slash后来也找到了一把琴，不知道他是从哪里找来的，他说他自己不会，但是没多久他就比Duff弹得要好了，也许擅长音乐是海妖的天赋吧。  
有个海妖朋友不是个坏事，Slash能知道每一束洋流的动态，为Duff的船只提供指引，好让他们躲避灾难，作为交换，Duff要继续教他弹琴，虽然正如上文所言，Slash的琴技已经要比Duff好多了。他只是单纯地想找个人来陪他玩耍。而Duff一直在等待的，为他带来爱情的姑娘迟迟没有现身，海上哪来的姑娘呢？还不如去找厨子呢，他的胸和女的一样大。  
不得不说，他们之前的关系的确有点……变化？Duff在白天时常惦记着Slash，Slash也是一样。Duff在工作时，时常看见Slash在船边游过，同所有路过他们的鱼一起。Duff写了些曲子，听起来像是情歌，其他水手都在笑他刚刚离开没多久就开始相思了，Duff找了个借口搪塞回去，等夜间Slash上来的时候，他才认真地把歌弹给海妖听。  
船快到达目的地了，但这时又出了意外，看来那场风暴暗示了他们的旅途不会那么顺利，他们遭遇了海盗，炮弹摧毁了他们的船只，海盗们拿着刀和剑冲了上来，他们尝试抵抗，，没能成功，冲到最前面的Duff被海盗报复性捆了起来丢进了海里。  
“操。”他想他完了，27岁还不到就葬身海底，怎么说都有些可惜，他想回去，浮出海面，随便找艘什么船，带他回到陆地上去。可现他的手脚都被捆着，连挣扎都成问题。他看到的一切逐渐归于黑暗之中，一个黑色的东西突然填补了他视野中还算明亮的区域，Duff没想到Slash回来救他，Duff想张口说些什么，但是他吐出来的只有几个泡泡，接下来是海洋多出来的第二个秘密，Slash堵住了Duff的嘴巴，好供给他赖以生存的养气。海妖冰凉的舌头不知道放在哪里是好，不安地舔着Duff的下唇。除此之外，他还在想办法解开捆住水手的绳索，那不是一个简单的活，最后他只好把Duff从海里捞起来，就近找了一个海岸放下可怜的水手，找了一件尖锐的东西才把绳索割开。  
Duff醒来的时候发现自己在岸上了，Slash看着他，Duff回忆起自己昏迷之前到底经历了什么，他依稀记得一个咸涩的，湿漉漉的亲吻。他看看身上已经没有绳索的自己，在看看旁边的海妖，他大概知道发生了什么。他开始觉得那个老妇人的占卜是正确的了。


End file.
